lilly and kuzumi go insane!
by beybladerof pegasus
Summary: Insanity! I don't own bmf! Oc welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"no! Stay away!" doji yelled.

"kuzumi! The glitter bombs!"

She nodded as lilly **handed** her the glitter bombs.

They start throwing them at doji.

"Doji!" ryuuga hollars.

They start throwing them at ryuuga as well.

"hey wait for me!" gingka had water ballons.

"awesome" they shreik.

"NO!" doji and ryuuga yelled.

"YES!" they argue.

Doji and ryuuga run and gingka, kusumi and lilly run after him.

"got ya now!" they dropped a cage on ryuuga and doji

"l drago?!" ryuuga relized it was gone.

"we have them" they held dark wolf and ldrago in thier hands.

"you brats!" doji scolded.

"thanks!" they told him.

They meet at kuzumi's house.

"wow! Ninja swords!" gingka yells.

"yea. Be careful though" kuzumi said.

"ow!" gingka screams.

"told ya" lilly gets the bandages.

"got ya!" gingka throws slime at lilly and kuzumi.

"hey! Slime fight!" they yelled.

"that was fun!" they said.

"may I join?" kenta asked.

"yea!"

"thanks" they throw pillows at him.

hey! New story! Insanity!

* * *

Yea! Thanks for reading! Pm or reveiw me your oc and I will glad add you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Yea! New chapter! "Sorry doji! And ryuuga!"

* * *

"hey!" kenta yells.

"hey you wanted to play" kuzumi said.

"it's true" gingka remarks.

"but..."

"no buts, now lets go torture ryuuga and doji agian!" kuzumi exclaimed.

"yea!" they agreed.

KUZUMI'S POV

This is gonna be amazing!

Doji is going to get it!

They are still in a cage and it's torture time!

ee arrived and I reach in my bag and removed 4 bags of water ballons.

Each bag had 10 water ballons.

"get them!" gingka yelped.

The look of fear on their faces was price less!

Ryuuga was the funniest because he never shows fear.

We kept throwing water ballons at them till it was time for the last part.

"ryuuga doji! Look here!"

I held their beys over a bey shredder.

"No!"

They yelled but I dropped the beys anyway.

"Nooooo!" they whined.

I didn't really drop them, I dropped replicas because they could be of use to us.

LILLY'S POV

I laughed at their faces when Kuzumi dropped the fake beys.

Priceless!

Well we thought it was funny but them...

Not so much.

Doji cried a little bit but it's just us.

I mean it's not our fault we take insanity pills in the morning.

We let them go and left to go home.

Then a little trickster arrived.

"lilly chan! Kuzumi san!"

A little golden blonde haired blader ran up to us.

"oh hey Yu!"

"Gingky, lilly, kuzumi, kentchi! I heard you have gone in sane and want to join"

"sure!"

* * *

Done! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**yea! Truth or dare the iinsane way!**

* * *

"awesome! Thanks guys! Guess what I have!"

"what"

"I have a bazooka, water guns, prank stuff and most of all...'

Yu smirked.

" my secret weapon, a magical wand"

"whoa!"

"yea!"

"so like wanna go check out my secret lair? And play truth or dare the insane way?"

Yu asked.

"sure!"

"this is my lair!"

Yu smiled.

"awesome!"

Kusumi yelped.

"okay, kusumi, truth or dare?"

Lilly asked.

"dare!"

" I dare you to act like a ninny!"

"k"

Kusumi acted like a ninny.

Everyone giggled.

"okay, yu truth or dare?"

"truth"

"would you have sex with lilly"

Kusumi smirked.

"No"

Yu shook his head.

Lilly blushed.

"okay gingky dare or truth ?"

"truth!"

"are you currently dating and who with?"

"yes and lilly"

Lilly nodded.

"lilly truth or dare?"

"dare!"

"I dare you to kiss me!"

"okay..."

Lilly kissed him deeply.

Gingka blushed.

"kusumi, truth or,"

Lilly started.

"dare"

"okay,I dare you to dress up like a boy"

"k"

She dissapeared and returned dressed like a boy.

"you look funny!"

Yu laughed.

"I need to go grocery shopping insanely"

"we're coming to! "

"awesome"

They ran out of the door, lilly grabbed the bazooka.


	4. Chapter 4

super market show down what will happen?

* * *

**The supermarket show down!**

**They walked into the super market. **

**Everyone except for lilly that is.**

**"where's lilly?"**

**Yu asked.**

**Just then the doors to the market shaddered.**

**"did someone call my name?!"**

**Lilly clicked the bazooka to ready it.**

**"you look awesome lilly"**

**Gingka commented. **

**"thanks, now lets get this show on the road! "**

**Lilly tossed a bazooka to everyone. **

**"thanks!"**

**They yelped and ran separate ways. **

**WITH GINGKA**

**"no! Please mr. I beg of you don't hurt me!"**

**"let me think...umm...no!"**

**He shot the bazooka at him.**

**"haha! Blood and guts my favorite! "**

**Gingka said sarcastically. **

**WITH KENTA**

**"yea!"**

**"please I could get fired!"**

**"to bad!"**

**Kenta kept smashing eggs and meat.**

**"yea! Baby!"**

**SQUISH!**

**He squashed another egg**

**WITH LILLY**

**"MY BAZOOKA WILL WHIP YOUR ASS INTO SHAPE!"**

**Lilly fired everywhere, **

**And everyone! **

**She blasted shelves.**

**She stomped glasses.**

**Then went to find gingka.**

**WITH YU**

**"this is fun!"**

**He was ripping up clothes and hats.**

**Then he used them as confetti. **

**RIPPPPPPPPP!**

**He ripped up everything. **

**Then danced in it.**

**WITH KUSUMI**

**She was destroying tv's and electronics. **

**"MWAHAHAHA!"**

**She laughed evilly.**

**"No! Not the tablets!"**

**The store clerk pleaded.**

**"to bad"**

**She smashed them.**

**Later...**

**"That was fun! Tomarrow let's go meet the president! "**

**Kenta smirked.**

**"and kick his butt!"**

**Lilly added.**

* * *

oh no! Not agian yu!


End file.
